Eleanor Hume
Eleanor Hume ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Über Eleanors Vater ist nichts bekannt. Sie hatte mit ihrer Mutter in einem kleinen Dorf gelebt, das zur Dämmerung hin von Dämonen überfallen worden war. Eleanor hat ihre Mutter in dieser Scharlachroten Nacht an den Dämon "Cheftroll" verloren, der das Juwel der Familie, den "Eleanor", an sich genommen hatte. Eleanor selbst kam durch den Einsatz ihrer Mutter zwar mit ihrem Leben davon, trägt auf ihrer Brust allerdings eine Narbe, die sie von einem der Dämonen erhalten hatte. Zur Erinnerung an ihre Mutter besitzt sie einen Handspiegel, den sie ihr geschenkt hatte, und ihre letzten Worte, dass sie stark sein und weiterleben musste. Sie kam als Waise zur Abtei und wuchs in dem Glauben auf, eine Nonne zu werden und den Rest ihres Lebens in Trauer zu verbringen. In der Scharlachroten Nacht zur Offenbarung hin erwachte jedoch Eleanors Resonanz, und sie erkannte, dass sie die Kraft hatte, um die Welt zum Besseren zu ändern. So wurde sie zur Exorzistin und stieg rasch zum Rang der Prätorin auf. Tales of Berseria Eleanors erster Auftritt findet in Beardsley statt, das Velvet Crowe und Rokurou Rangetsu aufsuchen, um nach Dyle Ausschau zu halten, der für die Schmuggeleien der Flammensteine in Hellawes verantwortlich sein soll. Eleanor ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt eigentlich auf Patrouille, um Vertrauen zum Volk zu gewinnen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sich die anderen Exorzisten benehmen. Die Gerüchte um die Schiffergilde aus Hellawes brachten sie jedoch dazu, auch Beardsley aufzusuchen und in Bezug auf Dyle zu recherchieren. Eleanor ist jedoch entsetzt darüber, dass die Abtei keine Anstalten macht, dem Volk von Beardsley zu helfen, obwohl Dämonen frei herumlaufen, von dem sie einen in der Stadt niedergestreckt hatte. Sie vollzieht die Vernunft nach, dies nicht zu tun, da Beardsley sich offen gegen die Abtei stellt, kann ihre Tränen diesbezüglich jedoch nicht zurückhalten und vertraut sich Velvet und Rokurou an, die ihr über den Weg laufen. Eleanor stellt sich ihnen vor und erfährt von ihnen, dass sie auf der Suche nach dem Echsen-Dämon sind, und sie verspricht ihnen, diesem ein Ende zu bereiten, ehe sie sich verabschiedet. thumb|300px|left|Eleanors Statusbild Bald darauf stiften die Helden in Hellawes ein Chaos, um im Zuge dessen ein Schiff kapern zu können. Sie geraten dabei allerdings im Hafen an Teresa Linares und ihre beiden Malakhim, Nummer Eins und Nummer Zwei. Als Teresa zu verlieren droht, schickt sie Nummer Zwei mit dem Befehl, sich selbst in die Luft zu sprengen, in die Reihen ihrer Gegner, doch Nummer Zwei wird von Velvet niedergeschlagen, die daraufhin Teresa angreift. Dies weiß Eleanor zu verhindern, die nicht begreifen kann, dass Velvet ein Dämon ist. Sie ist zornig, als Velvet sie als Heulsuse bezeichnet, und ist bereit, Teresa im Kampf zur Seite zu stehen. Durch Nummer Zwei, dem Velvet befiehlt, Teresa und Eleanor anzugreifen, können die Helden jedoch flüchten. Als die Helden erstmals den Empyreischen Thron aufsuchen, um Artorius Collbrande zu töten, erscheint auch Eleanor mit Teresa, Oscar Dragonia und Melchior Mayvin auf. Durch Laphicets Kraft wird ein Loch in das Gefüge der Realität gerissen, das Eizen und Rokurou nutzen, um mit den anderen zu flüchten. Als Eleanor ihnen zu folgen versucht, wird sie mit in das Loch gerissen, und Melchior gelingt es, ihr eine Nachricht mithilfe eines Artes hinterherzuschicken. Eleanor trifft im Erdenpuls, der Energie von Mutter Natur, auf Velvet, Eizen und Laphicet. Letzterer ist erschöpft, nachdem er all seine Kraft genutzt hatte, um den Riss in die Realität zu schlagen. Er droht, zu dämonisieren, und Eleanor bietet sich als seine reine Trägerin an, damit dies nicht geschieht. Trotz Velvets Zweifel erhält sie die Erlaubnis, Laphicet als Malak anzunehmen. Sie gibt ihm einen reinen Namen und bewahrt ihn als sein Gefäß vor der Bosheit, jedoch wird er wieder dafür anfälliger, wenn Eleanors Reinheit zu verschwinden droht. Durch den Pakt wird eine Kraft freigesetzt, die die Helden zu unterschiedlichen Orten der Yvolg-Ruinen befördert. Am Eingang der Yvolg-Ruinen wartete Eleanor mit Laphicet auf die anderen und fordert Velvet zu einem Duell heraus. Sollte sie verlieren, wird sie versprechen, Laphicets Trägerin zu bleiben und Velvet zu gehorchen. Nachdem Eleanor diesen Kampf jedoch verliert, will sie sich das Leben nehmen, woran sie lediglich von Laphicet gehindert wird, der nun wieder erwachte. Zudem fordert die Paktschließung mit ihm ihren Tribut: Eleanors Körper ist geschwächt und sie verliert das Bewusstsein. Mitten in der Nacht erwacht Eleanor schließlich wieder und empfängt das Kommunikations-Arte von Melchior. Darin erhält sie den geheimen Auftrag, Laphicet zu beschützen und zum Hauptsitz der Abtei zu bringen. Eleanor erträgt also die Schmach ihrer Niederlage gegen Velvet, um ihrem Auftrag nachkommen zu können. Velvet und Eizen bekommen Eleanors Kontakt mit der Abtei mit, entscheiden sich aber dazu, so zu tun, als ob sie nichts wüssten, um auf diese Weise besser vorhersehen zu können, was die Abtei plant. thumb|300px|Eleanors Seelenbrecher Im Tempel von Palamedes, als die Helden auf der Suche nach Therions sind, vermuten sie genau dort einen und erfahren, dass eine Priesterin von Amenoch, Mahina, dorthin aufgebrochen war, als sie erfahren hatte, dass die Abtei den Tempel für ihre eigene Zwecke besetzen wollte. Durch ihren Hass auf die Abtei dämonisierte Mahina zur "Dämonin Mahina", zu einem Werwolfsdämon. Sie attackiert die Helden, die im Tempel tatsächlich den "Baumtherion" ausfindig machen konnten. In ihrer Pflicht als Exorzistin versetzt Eleanor Mahina den Todesstoß, doch diese kriecht mit letzter Kraft zu dem hungrigen Therion hinüber und lässt sich von ihm verspeisen. Die Helden verstehen, dass der Therion Mahinas verschwundene Tochter Kamoana ist, die von der Abtei in einen Therion verwandelt wurde. Mahina hatte sich geopfert, damit ihre eigene Tochter leben kann. Eleanor wird sich ihrer Sünde bewusst, einem Kind seine Mutter genommen zu haben, und will sich Kamoanas annehmen, die nicht versteht, was sie in ihrer Form als Baumtherion getan hat. Sie weiß auch nicht, dass ihre Mutter tot ist. Oscar erscheint und Eleanor verlangt Antworten von ihm, doch er behauptet, es sei besser, wenn sie weniger wüsste. Velvet schlägt Oscar bewusstlos und ermöglicht den den Helden mit Kamoana zusammen, die sie aus der Barriere befreit hatte, die Flucht. Auf ihrer Reise mit den anderen Helden wird Eleanor nach und nach bewusst, dass sowohl Dämonen als auch Malakhim Gefühle und einen eigenen Willen haben wie Menschen, und sie kann die Vorgehensweise der Abtei nicht länger für gut heißen. Sie gesteht den anderen Helden, dass sie eine Spionin ist, verspricht aber, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun würde, um die Therions zu retten und zu verhindern, dass Innominat zu voller Stärke reift. Im Epilog ist Eleanor dabei zu sehen, wie sie dem Volk einer zerstörten Stadt dabei hilft, sie zu organisieren, um die Trümmer wegzuräumen und die Stadt zu errichten. In ihrer Begleitung sind Kamoana, Dyle und Medissa, die allesamt wieder in ihre menschliche Form zurückgekehrt sind, sowie Tabatha Baskerville. Persönlichkeit Eleanor ist von ernster, aber äußerst verantwortungsbewusster Natur. Sie steht ständig im Kampf zwischen ihren Gefühlen und der Vernunft, die sie als Exorzistin besitzen muss. Sie fühlt sich vor allem Kamoana gegenüber verpflichtet, der sie die Mutter genommen und damit das gleiche Schicksal zugeführt hat wie sie selbst erlebt hatte. Zudem ist Eleanor von deutlicher Naivität gezeichnet. Kampfstil Eleanor ist mit einem Speer bewaffnet und nutzt diesen meist, um die Gegner im Nahkampf zu durchstoßen. Sie beherrscht Malak-Artes der vier Elemente und kann zusätzlich ihre Verbündeten heilen, von Statuseffekten befreien und wiederbeleben. Wissenswertes *Eleanor gab Laphicet seinen wahren Namen, Maotelus, der wie sein eigentlicher Name "Der, der lebt" bedeutet. *Des Öfteren passiert es, dass Männer Eleanor Heiratsanträge machen, woraufhin sie immer ablehnt. *Eleanor hat das Angeln von Tenny gelernt und hat über die Jahre hinweg hundert Karpfen gefangen. *Ein Mitglied der Gilde "Blutschwingen-Schmetterlinge" besitzt eine Exorzistenkarte von Eleanor. Diese Karte ist aufgrund des Verrats von Eleanor sehr selten geworden. *Eleanor ist der einzige spielbare Charakter aus Tales of Berseria, der nicht in Tales of Zestiria the X erscheint. Galerie Eleanor MA-Einblendung.jpg|Eleanors Mystische-Artes-Einblendung Charakterliste en:Eleanor Hume Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Eleanor Hume Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Berseria